ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 10: New Home
Frisk: What the... Frisk walks slowly as this place was look like Toriel's home but everything is gray both normal and light. Frisk: It's... It's look like Toriel's home but something is different. Chara: Well, that’s my home Frisk, try to explore until you can go and see my dad. Frisk: Okay. (Undertale Lyrics Adapted Man On The Internet and Feralady) Chorus: #Long ago, men and beasts#Ruled the earth and lived in peace#We'll return to days of yore#So promises King Asgore Asgore: #So much blood, so much pain#Now I've lost my sons again#One day soon, freedom shall ring#So proclaims the mountain king Asgore: This was once my home, now there's nothing here but tears and memories. Chorus: #Long ago there was peace#They all lived happily#Cherishing every breath#In many times well spent#Suddenly things went wrong#They could not get along#Darker days loomed ahead#Their stomachs filled with dread#Common sense forgotten#It was friend against friend#Civil war ends sadly#Humans showed no MERCY#Monsters forced underground#So our tale begins now#Child of the world above#Fell below, was shown LOVE Chara: #Where am I?#Did I die?#Looking up#I see the sky Asriel: #Hey there, guy!#Are you alright?#Come with me#I will not bite Asriel and Chara: #Let's be friends#Until the end#The king and queen#Will be happy Chara: #I'll always be determined Toriel and Asgore: #Come on, smile!#Second child! Toriel, Asgore, Asriel and Chara: #We'll be here#For quite a while Chara: #I feel ill...#Asriel...#Promise me#Just one thing...#The golden flowers...#In my town...#Let me see them#When I fall down Asriel: #I'm sorry#Please stay with me#The shield above#Won't let me leave#I'll always be determined#I know I failed you, but with both of our souls#I'll cross the barrier and to your town we'll go#Now at your home again, let you be blessed#Here in the golden flowers may you rest Humans: #That monster#Killed that child!#Our war is still#Unreconciled#Let them die!#Let them fry!#They don't know of#Conscience and love Asriel: #My ears ring#My body stings#That's okay#I will not stay#Oh, Mom, Dad#Howdy, I'm fine...#I wouldn't come back#Just to.. die Asgore: #Now it seems that once again #Everything's been taken#By the humans up above#Who have killed my children#No more humans here will fall#For we will kill them all#Then their souls we all shall take#The barrier will break Toriel: #Asgore, I will not be shy#Asgore, I demand why#You can't see your big mistake#Even through your own heartache#I'll find humans who come through #I'll keep them safe from you #And I will remember well#My sweet lost Asriel Chorus: #Many years#Many tears#We live on#Despite our fears#Do not cry#Freedom's come#With your death#We'll see the sun Chara: #Thanks to our savior, Asgore #We will be trapped no more #Humans pay for their mistakes #When the barrier breaks#All our tears and all our pain#Will not happen again#Now on high sits our king #And we can hear him sing Frisk and Chara went to the judgement hall and met Sans again, and this time, he’s serious. Sans: So you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king of all monsters, Asgore. Together... You will determine the future of this world, that's then... Now, you will be judged for your every action and EXP you've earned... Frisk: EXP? Sans: It's an acronym, it stands for; "EXecution Points". A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you injured or kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. It is also an acronym for; "Level Of ViolencE". A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others. Frisk is scared and frightened about what Sans is saying, as Sans closed his eyes and sighs. Sans: i’ve seen a lot frisk. many people have earned so much violence to kill many innocent people... (open his eyes and smiled to Frisk) but you? you never gained any. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. Frisk: You're right Sans, I never hurt anyone. But I spared them, or even I ran away from them... I always give the smile. Which I never gain any LOVE, but I also gained love... does that make sense, Sans? Sans: ahh, maybe not... now, frisk. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refused to fight him... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. if you kill the king and go home... monsters will remain trapped in the underground, forever. what will you do? Frisk: (thinking) I don't know, it was seems impossible to choose important choices... But I didn't get this far by giving up, (realized about his true-self) that was right. I have something that I have 'Determination', as long as I hold on... so as long I can do what's in my heart, I believe I can do the right thing. Sans: alright. you may pass frisk, and we're all counting on you. (winked to Frisk) good luck. Frisk: Thank you very much for your help... Frisk blinked when he realized Sans was gone in a blink of an eye. Frisk: ...Sans. (breathe normally to prepare himself to meet Asgore) Alright, here I go… Chara: Be prepared to see my dad, Frisk. Frisk: Yeah. Frisk and Chara entered the throne room and met Asgore. Category:Episodes